


bee

by hinamii



Category: Bee Movie (2007), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bee - Freeform, Bees, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinamii/pseuds/hinamii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise has trouble letting go of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bee

**Author's Note:**

> im deleting this

bee  
B

 

 

ee

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

bee

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know and im sorry
> 
>  
> 
> the time was 2:48,


End file.
